


Possessing

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Hank, M/M, Multi, Omega Gavin, Omegaverse, Trans Gavin Reed, forced relationships - Freeform, relationship drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Hank never liked to share. So it figures that he's forced to share the most important person in his life; His Omega, Gavin.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Possessing

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @illratte and twitter @Ill_Ratte to find out how to read my stories early.  
> If you enjoy, please leave a comment

Sun slanted through the window like a cat trying to wriggle its way through the tightest of corners. Hank watched it with disgust. 

It wasn’t that he hated sunsets. Well, not all the way. He did think they were overhyped to the point of exhaustion; give him a frigid sunrise spent on lake michigan, a beer in one hand and a fishing rod in the other, any day over watching the sunset on the porch like some old man. But this time of the year, as fall slipped to the ceaseless dark of winter, they meant one thing in particular. 

“Is something wrong, babe?” 

Hank jerked his head at the noise. His husband, Gavin, lounged across the couch, a beat up old magazine hanging limply in his hands. He stared straight at Hank, his eyes clouded in concern. 

“I’m fine.” Hank grunted, turning back to the TV. It had changed from the Steelers to some home gardening show. Probably when Hank’s eyes had gotten caught in the orangy rays seeping in through the window. 

“Are you?” Gavin pouted. An honest to god pout, a bit like the one Sumo gave when Hank pretended to hide the treat he was about to give him. Hank couldn’t resist that face. “Is it, because of you know?” 

Hank swallowed. “No. It’s not.” It was. Gavin didn’t even have to say it for Hank to know what he was talking about. Because, for the last few months, the same thing had been hanging over their heads like a sword about to drop. 

Hank had never liked to share. He hated it, in fact. He had never let his boat be used by his coworkers, despite excessive pleading, he had barely allowed anyone besides Gavin, his Omega, to ride in the beat up old truck he called his, and the only house party he had hosted had been a disaster. But by law, a Beta and an Omega couldn’t be together. Well, not fully together. Because the government considered it a “waste” for an Omega to be given to anything less than an Alpha. 

It hadn’t been a problem for them, when they were only dating. Sure, it was an ill kept secret around the Department, with officers alternating between shooting Hank knowing grins and a few disapproving glares sent Gavin’s way. But the government hadn't had shit to say, and Hank was supid enough to think that they would keep it to themselves. 

It was a small wedding, friends and what little family Gavin and Hank both had. No pastor, just a courthouse thing. Gavin had worn a white dress, and he was the most radiant Hank had ever seen him. He wouldn’t have given up that moment for the world, back then. But now, Hank couldn’t look back on that moment with quite as rose tinted glasses. 

The letter had come a week later. It had included a precursory congratulations on their “mateship”, in the stilted language that government officials liked to throw around. Buried beyond it, the point was clear: Gavin had to have a “proper” mate. 

“Luckily”, the letter had explained, there were channels available for couples “living their lifestyle”. All it took was a “quick” visit to the Omega wellness center, and Gavin would be able to pick, all by himself, a suitable Alpha to deal with his heats. 

It might have been better, Hank had always thought, if it was multiple Alphas. A string of knotheads, there for a quick fuck and nothing more. Faceless, nameless, a new man every time. Something quick and painless, where he could crank up the TV volume for an hour and not have to think about it when he crawled into bed next to Gavin. 

Instead, when they got to the center, Hank had been ushered into a special waiting room by a sharp-eyed Beta. She had been sweet with Gavin, patting his shoulder and assuring him that he’d find a “special someone.” The few moments she had spent with Hank alone had been nothing but tense silence. 

It took Gavin all of an hour to pick out an Alpha. Hank had been offended until he had told himself that it was just Gavin’s way of getting it over quickly. 

Until the first night the Alpha had come over. 

He, Nines, looked young. About Gavin’s age, give or take a few years. Clean cut, built, tall. The kind of Alpha that most Omegas drooled over. Hank had thought that Gavin wasn’t most Omegas. 

But worst of all, he was an android. Gavin had said he had hated androids, like Hank. So what made this plastic so special? 

Nines was polite, for the most part. Even soft spoken. There wasn’t a day that Hank hadn’t fantasized about lighting him on fire. 

Not that he let Gavin know. He just grinned and beared it, like a good little bitch. 

“He really isn’t that bad, you know.” Gavin said again. 

When Hank looked back, Gavin was still staring. The concern had morphed to something else. 

“This isn’t about him.”

“It’s about us.” 

Hank raised an eyebrow. “Oh? It’s your heat, Gavin.” Your biology. He had often wished, in the back of his mind where most bad thoughts grew and festered, that Gavin hadn’t been born an Omega. 

Gavin bristled. “I can’t fucking control it, can I, dipshit? Do you think I can just fucking ‘hold it in’?” 

Hank pursed his lips. “I’m just saying. He’s here because of you.”

“You fucking signed up for this! Not me!” 

“Well maybe I shouldn’t have!” It was out before he could even begin to take it back. It hung, limp yet twitching, in the air between them for just long enough for a slight sheen of water to gather in Gavin’s eyes. Like roadkill clinging to life. 

But Gavin wasn’t a crier, and he wasn’t someone who broke down. Not in a fight.

Gavin flipped up his middle finger at Hank as he stalked over to the front door. He didn’t listen as Hank called out an apology. With his eyes, not his mouth. 

Hank sat back in his chair, fingers twitching against the remote. 

He heard the door open half an hour later, and he didn’t stand up. Gavin had left dinner in the fridge, like always. Where the slow descent of the sun into darkness marked the beginning of Hank’s personal hell. 

Hank settled deeper into the seat and clicked back to the Steelers. Another replay, two seasons ago. They had gotten fucked in the ass that game. 

Hank sighed, but his hand didn’t move towards the remote. It was going to be a long night. 

—————-

The bedroom was cold when Nines stepped in. Just half a pace behind Gavin, so close he could smell him. 

He smelled like lemon and cola, but just a bit sweeter. Not too sugary, just sweet. The kind that made Nines’ mouth water. 

“So do you want to just… start.” Gavin wore only a nightgown. Thin, flowy, the kind of teasing thing where he could flash his cunt at any moment and Nines’ legs would weaken. 

He remembered when he had first seen him. He could smell another Alpha lingering on the table, and Gavin looked nervous. Staring at his fingers and rubbing them against himself. 

In between his hands, Nines had spied a little charm, looped on a plain silver chain. 

“What’s that?’ Nines had asked, leaning over and smiling. It was an easy smile, considering Gavin was perhaps the most beautiful Omega he had ever seen. 

“It's a cat.” Gavin had said flatly. 

“I love cats.” Nines folded his hands

“Really? Hank doesn't like cats.” 

Nines made a little gasp. “Really? Does he have eyes?” 

Gavin had laughed. “It's just how he is, I guess. Nothing to do about it. Besides, we have a huge ass dog. He'd scare any cat away.” 

Nines frowned. “Well, I do own a cat. If you wanted, I could take you by to visit him. Only if you wanted, of course.” Visits to his home weren't exactly allowed by the duties outlined. At least, not encouraged.

Gavin smiled shyly. A delicate shade of red had crept across his cheeks, like flower petals. “I think that would be nice, maybe.”

Gavin hadn’t met his cats yet, but the conversation had circled back to it over their time spent together. At first, Gavin had been hesitant about going anywhere with him, even if he assured Nines that it wasn’t his fault. But lately, even as Gavin had grown more withdrawn, he seemed more amicable to the idea. At least, he didn’t shoot it down with the little laugh that he usually used. 

“Don’t you want to talk first?” Nines was back in the moment now, with Gavin hovering besides the bed, hand smoothing over the covers over and over. They usually talked to get Gavin comfortable, the emotional equivalent of a shoulder massage. Something that Nines also wanted to provide for Gavin. 

Gavin laughed. “Not in the mood, Tin Can. Let’s just get this shit over with, ok?”

He had seemed standoffish at the door. Nines hadn’t seen Hank, but he had smelled him. Deep and pungent and seeping from the foyer. Like a cloud of thunder waiting to crack. 

“Are you sure? I mean, you told me such an interesting story last time. I want to hear more about that.”

Gavin laughed. “What? My first day on the job?” 

Nines nodded. “It was enlightening. I have to admire your faith in humanity.” It was a cute story, about an old lady and a cat and Gavin getting stuck in a tree. Gavin had said it between breaths to Nines, in the moments they spent together before mating. 

“Thank you.” Gavin snorted. His hands went to his gown, and he dropped it onto the bed. He had just showered, Nines could smell. He smelled clean. 

Nines immediately felt himself harden. He pulled his pants down, enough so his cock stuck out, and he climbed up behind Gavin, fitting his shoulder in his mouth. On the left shoulder, just below the little healed-over mark that had been imprinted on Gavin by Hank. It wasn’t as big as an Alpha’s mark. Nines hadn’t yet worked up the courage to bite over it. 

He slid into Gavin’s cunt easily. He had been in heat for a few hours already, and it was almost slippery. His hands gripped onto Gavin’s back. 

He loved the feeling. The smell. The way Gavin clenched beneath him. Hot and wet and so fucking right. Gavin never wanted to do much, when they mated. He mostly stared off at the back wall. Nines didn’t mind. 

“Do you like it?” Nines asked quietly. The sound of the wet, slapping thrusts filled the air.

Gavin cleared his throat. “I-it’s good. Feels great.”

Nines’ hand moved, tracing past the curve of Gavin’s shoulders and to his chest, the full, plush chest that Nines squeezed between his hands. Gavin grunted at the movement, bucking back against Nines. 

“Shit.” Gavin gasped. He spasmed around Nines. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Nines purred. His lips whispered right against Gavin’s ear now. He wanted to reach out with his tongue and lick. To taste him, to feel him. To experience so viscerally the emotions dripping from Gavin. 

To know why he was upset that night. To know what he was thinkin about, when his eyes were glued to the wall in front of him. To know if he had a chance. 

Gavin came with a quiet grunt, and if on instinct or by magic, Nines’ knot began to form. Full and pulsing and burning warm, he could barely deal with the pressure. He wanted to cum again and again, but Gavin had already rolled over, hugging a pillow to his chest.

Nines reached out, stroking his fingers along Gavin’s hair and listening to his breathing. This was good, and this was nice, and it was just enough, for now. 

\------------------

Gavin listened to Nines’ breathing until he heard the telltale click that meant he was in stasis. Now, he could finally breathe easy. Heats were by far the worst, at least where he was concerned. 

He reached up, tracing the pattern of Nines’ bite marks on his skin. Right above where Hank’s was, silvery and faded. In a few more months, it would be almost invisible. Gavin wasn’t sure if he wanted it to fade.

He had a choice to make. His eyes stayed open for far too long, until they glazed over as light streaked across. 

Hank would be asleep by now, passed out in front of the TV or the guest bedroom that Gavin always made up for him these nights. He slept like a fucking log, and wouldn’t notice a thing. 

He waited until the sun was just peeking over the horizon, a little ray of light filtering into the room. A new ray of hope. 

“Hey.” Nines said. His voice sounded awake as always, but Gavin knew by now the little tells that gave away that he had just resurfaced from stasis. It was a cosy feeling. 

“Hey Nines.” Gavin said. “I think it’s about time that I saw your cats.” 

Nines let his hand rest on his side. He smiled back up at Gavin, wide and soft. “I think that I would love that.”


End file.
